Allomancy
Allomancy is the most common form of Investiture on Scadrial and one of the Metallic Arts. Mechanics In order to perform Allomancy, an Allomancer has to "Snap". "Snapping" happens when a practitioner goes through a traumatic experience. After that, they will be able to perform Allomancy. In order to perform Allomancy, the Allomancer must ingest a metal or metals corresponding to the power they want to access. They then "burn" the metal(s), gaining various effects according to the metal. There are two types of Allomancer; Misting and Mistborn. A mistborn can burn and gain the effects of all the metals. A Misting can only burn one of the metals. List of Allomantic Metals and their Effects Iron Iron Mistings are known as Lurchers. They can pull metal objects towards their center of mass with force proportional to their weight. By pulling on objects that are anchored or heavier then themselves, they can move themselves towards the object. By pulling on unanchored metal or objects lighter then themselves, they can pull the object to themselves. Steel Steel Mistings are known as Coinshots. They can push metal objects away from their center of mass with force proportional to their weight. By pushing on objects that are anchored or heavier then themselves, they can throw themselves away from the object. This allows Coinshots to achieve a sort of pseudo-flight by pushing on objects on the ground to push themselves into the air. By pushing on objects lighter then themselves, they can send the object flying. Coinshots can use this effect to push on small metal objects such as coins or nails in order to "shoot" an opponent. Tin Tin Mistings are known as Tineyes. Tin enhances the user's senses. It also allows the user to see through the Mists. Pewter Pewter Mistings are known as Pewterarms. Pewter enhances all of the user's physical attributes, granting vastly improved strength, speed, balance, stamina, and durability. Zinc Zinc Mistings are known as Rioters. They can inflame the emotions of people around them. The effect can be targeted at an individual or a group, and multiple emotions may be manipulated simultaneously. Brass Brass Mistings are known as Soothers. They can dampen the emotions of people around them. The effect can be targeted at an individual or a group, and multiple emotions may be manipulated simultaneously. Copper Copper Mistings are known as Smokers. They can hide Allomantic pulses in a relatively small area, and protect themselves from manipulation from Rioters and Soothers. Bronze Bronze Mistings are known as Seekers. They can detect Allomantic pulses nearby. Aluminum Aluminum Mistings are known as Aluminum Gnats. Burning Aluminum causes the body to consume all of it's metal reserves. Allomantically, it is only useful for forcing Mistborn to burn in order to ensure that they have no more metal. Duralumin Duralumin Mistings are known as Duralumin Gnats. Burning Duralumin causes the body to consume all of the metal currently being burned in a massive surge. It is only useful for Mistborn, as they can use it to perform incredible techniques. Chromium Chromium Mistings are known as Leechers. They can wipe the metal reserves of another Allomancer through physical contact. Nicrosil Nicrosil Mistings are known as Nicrobursts. They can cause the metal reserves of another Allomancer to burn off instantly in a huge surge of power. Gold Gold Mistings are known as Augurs. They can see an illusion of what they could have been had they made different choices. Electrum Electrum Mistings are known as Oracles. Burning Electrum will show the Allomancer their future, up to a few seconds. Electrum can counter Atium; when burning Electrum, an Oracle's "Atium shadow" will split, making it impossible for an enemy Allomancer to read their actions. Cadmium Cadmium Mistings are known as Pulsers. They can cause time to slow down in a bubble around themselves. Events outside the bubble appear to happen at a much faster rate. If the Pulser leaves their bubble, it will vanish. Cadmium and Bendalloy cancel each other when their bubbles overlap. Cadmium bubbles add their effects when they overlap. When the Pulser attaches the bubble to a sufficiently massive object(i.e. a train, the planet) the bubble will move with the object. Projectiles that enter the bubble will refract unpredictably, and sound is warped by it. Bendalloy Bendalloy Mistings are known as Sliders. They can cause time to pass more quickly in a bubble around themselves, making events outside the bubble appear to slow down. If the Slider leaves their bubble, it will vanish. Cadmium and Bendalloy cancel each other when their bubbles overlap. Bendalloy bubbles add their effects when they overlap. When the Slider attaches the bubble to a sufficiently massive object(i.e. a train, the planet) the bubble will move with the object. Projectiles that enter the bubble will refract unpredictably, and sound is warped by it. Lerasium There is no such thing as a Lerasium Misting; Lerasium is unique in that anyone can burn it. When burned, it turns the person burning it into a Mistborn. If they are already a Mistborn, their powers will be drastically increased. If alloyed with another metal and then burned, it turns the person burning it into a Misting of the metal it was alloyed with. It is possible for someone knowledgeable enough to gain a different effect when burning Lerasium, or to turn themselves into something other then a Mistborn. Atium Atium Mistings are known as Seers. They can see "Atium shadows" of everything around them. The shadows show the actions and movements of everything around the Seer a few seconds into the future, allowing them time to dodge any incoming attacks. Atium also enhances the user's cognition, allowing them to process all the extra information. If another Allomancer burning Atium is encountered, the Atium shadow will split, since each seeing into the other's future means that they can both make different decisions that affect both Allomancers' outcomes. Malatium The name for Malatium Mistings is unknown. When burning Malatium, an Allomancer can see who another person could have become if they had made different choices. The Coppermind has an article on Visit it here. Category:Canon Content Category:Metallic Arts